Timeless
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Time is never with her, but against her. And death is always something bittersweet that brought about the worse and best of things at times.


Time was never against her, instead she was perhaps the few that are against it. It was excruciating for her as to how time would pass by ever so slowly, but that is not the worse part of it. The worse that is to come was that she always watched as the people around her grew old and passed on, or those that died young, and before their time. Yet she stood against time, unchanging and unwavering as her youthful appearance of a matured young lady in her twenties always watched on with pain in her eyes and sorrow in her heart at the number of deaths. Deaths to the people that are closed to her and around her, it was never ending cycle of memories that she had created with them and lost so easily.

Immortality was never something that she had wished for, but someone the Shikon no Tama had granted her this curse with its disappearance. There was many nights that she had cried herself to sleep from the death of yet another person close to her, the joys that they once had remained strongly engraved into her memory, but there was nothing she could do. Sometimes she had wished that they had more time to spend together, or had gotten to meet them more often, but it was usually too late, even if she could see their spirit.

Her tears would silently rolled down her face, staining and irritating the skin of her cheeks as she watched the many people that cared the once living sobbing and crying loudly at the lost of yet another dear one. One would have thought that a person like her who had witnessed and seen so many death in her many years of living would have build some form of immunity against it, but that was not true. Each death remained fresh in her mind as she would more than often pray for their souls to find the way towards the Light for an early reincarnation.

If there was anyone that had pointed out that was familiar or even at a lot of funerals that they had closely attended to, do not voice out anything about it. There was always much grieving and Kagome too found that there is some form of solace in letting their tears flow despite of what others say to hold back their tears, even for her. Sometimes when the tears had ceased to flow, some would feel better, some would not, it differs for each and it was hard to say. Times passes for humans, so easily, however it was not so for those that are Immortal or long lived like demons.

It was a bittersweet thing like that of pure dark chocolate. And like that, there were also many hidden depths and secrets where many choose not to say or rather bring to their grave. However this left many at their death beds, in a state where they could not say what they regret or even to comfort their family members as their spirit would just looked around sadly crying out for them to be happy or that they love them deeply even if they did not show it much or spend time with them. Time and again, it was always time that had left them all stranded in a different World where even if she could help translate to those around, but it was best that she did not interfere as what was taught to her when she made that mistake long ago.

Now she watched, feeling more alone than ever in this ever changing World as everyone and everything moved on without her, leaving her with that perfect look of youth and no one to spend with her. She, Kagome Higurashi, the once infamous miko of the Sengoku Jidai, was alone in a World where no one knows her well of what she did and what she was now.

She was now left behind.

* * *

A/N:

A short fanfic, today is a special day as a dear friend had just passed away about an hour and half ago, and we found that no one ever knew that he had a condition, not even his own family member. He was a really good person that all of us really wished that we had more time with. There is really no words enough for us to say or describe about him or how much we wished things were not as bad as it seemed. This is dedicated to him.


End file.
